Electronic equipments involving semiconductor devices are indispensable from our daily life. With the advancement of electronic technology, electronic equipments become more complicated and involve greater amount of integrated circuitry for executing the desired multi-functionality. Thus, manufacturing of the electronic equipment includes more and more operations as well as various kinds of materials in order to produce the semiconductor devices in the electronic equipments. Therefore, there is a continuous demand on simplifying the steps of production, increasing a production efficiency and lowering an associated manufacturing cost on each electronic equipment.
During the operations of manufacturing the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device is assembled with numbers of integrated components including various materials. As such, the components in the semiconductor device would experience a stress after a period of time, particularly at a corner region or under high humidity. The components would change in properties, deform in shape or have warpage issue. Such undesirable alteration in configuration would lead to yield loss of the semiconductor device, poor bondability between the components, development of cracks, delamination of the components or etc. Furthermore, the components of the semiconductor device includes various metallic materials which are in limited quantity and thus in a high cost. The undesired configurations of the components and the yield loss of the semiconductor would further exacerbate materials wastage and thus the manufacturing cost would increase.
As more different components with different materials are involved and a complexity of the manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device is increased, there are more challenges to modify a structure of the semiconductor device and improve the manufacturing operations. As such, there is a continuous need to improve the method for manufacturing the semiconductor and solve the above deficiencies.